For The First Time In Forever
by eternalfiction
Summary: After the incident, Elsa returned as queen, also being a sister to Anna. Though the happy ever after doesn't stop. Hans is planning revenge. The Duke wants them destroyed. While the place is in danger, Elsa's hair's turning black which causes her to leave the town. Elsa may have found a guy of her dreams but can she return to Arendelle & save it & Anna from a war? (Songfic)
1. Chapter 1

_**For the First Time in Forever**_

* * *

Prologue

**Elsa's POV**

For the next weeks since the huge frozen incident, the land of Arendelle has never been merry and more joyful. Knowing how a weather can be so important, they made up festivals to celebrate the four seasons of the year.

Summers were the best. Not only the townspeople can enjoy swimming or fishing in the nearby lake, but they can engage themselves in skating while the sun is directly heating up. With the help of my powers, of course, because I, Elsa- Queen of Arendelle is also a Queen of eternal winter, ice and snow.

Since the terrible incident me and everybody have gone through, nobody sees me as a person with the evil sorcery anymore. Now I can walk freely to the halls of our castle, being greeted nicely by our loyal staff, or being waved frantically by children whenever I took a visit in the town.

The role of a queen doesn't stop on being able to open up to your townspeople. It is also my responsibility to spend more time with my younger sister, Anna. By chatting, joking, and playing snow with her. I'd say we've gotten more closer this days, and I've never been happier.

But sometimes I need to be strict with her when Anna gets naughty sometimes. And there was one exact time when she's getting on my nerves and doesn't value learning mistakes from the past...

"_But Elsa_!" Anna exclaimed, "I mean- _Queen_ Elsa, _please._"

I sighed confidently. "I'm saying it again three more times to make everything clear: No. Never. Impossible in a couple of year's time." I tilted my chin up and watched as Anna pouted, her red braids twinkling in the sun's light.

"But I'm sure and he's sure that it's final and forever!" she nudged Kristoff's ribs which he immediately considered by nodding his head back and forth violently.

"I- yes, we do. Your majesty." Kristoff huffed.

"But you've only only known each other for a month."

"That's quite a long time already!"

"And you're too young."

"_Elsa_!"

"It's true. And I can't accept the fact that you're getting married first than me."

"Then go find somebody else!"

I frowned, a bit hurt, "Seeing as I've got many things to deal with first before I spent time on a_ romantic_ relationship. The answer is obviously, no."

"But until when?" Anna retorted. "Elsa, you are a queen now. You can't lead this kingdom on your own."

I was quite surprised how the conversation flicked and turned up-side-down from Anna's romantic relationship to mine.

"I can manage Arendelle on my own, thank you."

Feeling that I've won the argument, I swiveled around, my icy cape following behind, to leave the befuddled couple. As I was exiting the Castle hall's door, however, Anna answered back.

"I'll find you your own soulmate, Elsa!"

The door slammed shut behind me. I was thinking, her idea was fairly impossible.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for the plot, maybe.

Okay so in the sequel of mine, I'm trying to find someone to pair with Elsa, but I don't know who. So can you guys help me in this?

What would Elsa's soulmate be like?

The color of his eyes?

How about his hair?

His qualities?

What is his important role in the story?

What makes him different from the others?

Thanks. Please review, follow and favorite!

PS: I can draw the scene here in my fanfiction in manga form (or comic strip form). Just tell me if you want a visualized form of this sequel


	2. Matchmaking

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope I'm not making the characters from Frozen too AU. I hope they're like themselves in the movie. Just tell me if Im getting AU or not!**

Chapter 1

* * *

The next day in the break of dawn, I woke up early. I knew that everybody else was asleep at this period but it didn't matter. I have plans of my own because I don't want to go back to sleep.

And that plan is a visit to my parent's portrait.

I never got the chance to see the portrait up close, since all the time I was locked up in my room.

While examining the portrait, I can't help but cry. I wonder, if they knew about what happened between me and Anna, will they be proud? Is it okay for them if I'll rule Arendelle on my own? How did my father and mother met? Was my father a king first before marrying mother?

A realization hit me, telling me that I've wasted a precious chance. I never got the chance to ask them. And I knew myself that I will never find out.

The double doors nearby suddenly flung open. My instinct reacted immediately. I almost blast one of our staff when he entered the room.

"I'm- I'm sorry for disturbing you, your majesty." he panicked at the sight of the snowflakes flickering on my open palm.

I closed my palm, folded my arms neatly in a V-form and breathed calmly through my mouth. "I am sorry, too. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Princess Anna has been calling for you."

"Why would she be calling for me at this time?"

"She said it's a surprise, Queen Elsa. She'll be waiting for you at the Dining Hall."

"Alright, thank you for the information." I said, "Tell her I'm meeting her after I dress up."

The sun was slicing through the clouds after I finished dressing up. I headed to our dining area to take breakfast. A sweet scent of hot chocolate greeted me on my way. My stomach lurched at the smell. The waiters were serving bread and fruits when I arrived. Anna was sitting quietly beside the head chair where my father used to sit. The moment she saw me appear, she stopped poking the bread with a fork and her green eyes lit up.

"Elsa! I have something to tell you!"

I settled down in the head chair before focusing on my little sister.

"What is it, dear young sister?"

Anna gave me a curiously huge smile. It creeps me out a bit. That expression reminds me when we were young, whenever she's planning something insane.

Acting normal, I took a cup of hot chocolate from the table and sipped from it.

"I am glad to tell you that princes from every royal family near our place will come today at our place!"

I splattered hot chocolate from my mouth like a fountain.

"_Your majesty!"_

_"Goodness gracious_!"

The waiters shrieked, and rushed to wash the spilled chocolate on the table on my rich clothes.

"I could do it my own, thank you." I said to the waiter who was wiping my arms and snatched the table napkin from him to continue wiping. I glared at Anna.

"Anna! We're not prepared for this!"

"Oh don't worry." she simply said, as if the worse might yet to come. "They'll be just introducing themselves to you."

"_To me_?" I asked, confused. "For what?"

"Elsa," Anna said, like I was being too stupid for not noticing obvious things, "I was trying to find you a king, remember?"

"Wait. _What_?" for a moment, the warmth of the spilled drink on my skin doesn't bother me, "This is _unfair_!"

"Well, you're being unfair on me too." her emerald eyes twinkled maliciously.

I slammed down the table napkin and heaved a large sigh, "Sometimes, I want to freeze your impossible brain."

"Come on sis, you just love me. I know you do."

* * *

My hands were shaking uncontrollably while I was walking to a path leading to the Main Hall were my throne awaits. I felt my palms nearly producing ice. I have to remind myself occasionally that most of the visitors don't know about my snow powers.

I inhaled and exhaled.

_Conceal, Don't Feel it_.

I reminded myself the words I once had as the motto of my past life.

I searched the noisy crowd surrounding the Main Hall's gate of Anna. And there she was, talking with Kristoff (or flirting. Either way, the child still confuses me with her silly actions.) Kristoff was laughing aloud, so probably she was telling a joke.

Multiple gleaming carriages came to a halt in front of our gate. People of Arendelle swiveled their heads to look. I stood waiting at the stairs- the very entrance to the Main Hall.

In a fair distant, Anna gave me a thumbs up.

I nodded back at her in assurance.

The first of the many men stepped out. But before I had the chance to peek, a guard was already directing me inside the main hall.

I let my feet walk me to my chair. Just as I sat on my throne, I asked him, "How many are out there?"

"More than the number in my fingers, Queen Elsa."

My heart pounded. For a moment, I was aware how my forehead was sweating, kind of ruining my pinned up hair.

"Okay. Let the introducing begin."

* * *

"Prince Frederick of Akershus!"

In my surprise, a small boy stepped forward. His age was around ten to thirteen. My first thought was, _no he's too young._

When he was in front of me, he bowed rather childishly. I leaned in to whisper: "Sorry dear, but I can see that you're too young. Your father should not be letting you go in events like this."

The boy did no look sad at all, he was smiling even, "I'll tell him."

"Good to know. Now go."

I sat up for the next encounter.

"Next up, Prince Charles of Nordland!" another name was announced.

I almost wanted to slap my face with the palm of my hand (face-palm for you, modern citizens). Prince Charles, it turns out, was a very _airy_ person. Like the way he introduce himself (winking seductively at me), about him being a million treasure owner and a charming guy whom a couple of lovely girls has fallen in love to.

After his mighty speech, I rejected him at an instant. The introducing continued on for hours. For every next Prince, I grew tired and frustrated. They were either too old, too young, already married (seriously, why would they even travel here when they're already married) or too out-of-my-taste.

I haven't had the heart to tell Anna that all of this was a fail. The ceremony only ended when one of the Prince (who was honestly didn't have a moral sense to dress up and look nicely) sneezed loudly in front of me.

"Okay, enough!" I exclaimed, my energy draining. "Stop this ceremony already!"

The band playing a ceremonial song paused. The crowd went distraught. The Prince who sneezed apologized. A staff went up to me.

I massaged my forehead and settled my back on the chair rest.

"Queen Elsa, may I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you. I just- wanted a bit of air." I stood up and headed outside the palace.

Anna ran beside me, "Sis, how's it going? Is there anything troubling you? Should we let them-"

"_Please_, Anna." I sighed. "Let's just talk about this."

Anna looked worried.

"Outside." I told her, and together, we went outside where the fountain I froze was remaining standing.


	3. Sisterly Talk

**A/N**: Thanks for the nice reviews! PS: for Prince Charles, just imagine Hans. Only the more flirtatious and more prideful version, except with blue eyes. PSS: This is an Christmas Gift for you, guys!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Look Anna..." I breathed. "Finding love isn't this easy. Like presenting each person in front of you and falling in love instantly kind of type."

"Wait, Elsa. Let me explain too." Anna said, "You see... I was only doing this for you."

Flattered emotion swirled inside me, but I still contradicted her, "I appreciate the effort... I really do... but you don't have do it."

"But I have to, don't you understand?" she squeezed my hands. "I have to, because if you're not going to help yourself, then I'll be the one doing it."

I exhaled and for a second, the ground was interesting to stare at. It's complicated to explain about how what I was feeling the present time. "But you see, I-"

"_Ah_! My great beautiful queen!" the idiot-some Prince Charles interrupted our little talk.

I may quite be truthful to say that I wanted to strangle the guy.

Smirking wickedly, he did a bowing gesture and took my hand and to my great disgust-_ kissed i_t.

Anna faked a laugh. "Oh. _Ha-ha_... Elsa, I see you've had some Hans-some visitor."

I gave Anna a murderous glare._ You are seriously not helping_! My eyes messaged to her.

Prince Charles didn't get the '_Hans'_ joke. "Have you decided who to choose then, my lady?"

Being addressed as 'his' lady was temper rising. But I didn't let my temper anger me, because after all, I got used to feeling it.

"Do you really want to know? Because it's definitely not you, Prince Charles." I answered coolly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Anna hid a giggle behind her the hand that covers her lips.

Though the young man isn't going to let his poise got thrown out of the window easily. "Maybe you could still change your mind, Queen Elsa." Prince Charles said. "I'll give you more time to think. Don't waste the chance of choosing others instead of... someone as responsible as me."

"I've had enough time, thank you." And all I wanted was to vomit because of his overused lies. I hated hearing the acidity in his voice nor how he cut through our sisterly meeting. I was tired of meeting people like such of his kind.

Thinking it tightened my jaw.

"They're all imbecile. Not worthy of ruling this petite land of Arendelle."

I closed my eyes in irritation.

"And for the proof, you recognized how disrespectful the other one acted before-"

"_Zip. It!_"

Ice formed and sealed his lips when I flicked my hand.

"_Mm_!" he mumbled, unable to speak. Prince Charles stumbled back in surprise. He pointed a shaking finger to me, as if to say, _You_!

I blinked innocently and said, "Any more words to spare?" I dared him.

Then he swarmed away. I got the feeling that he would announce it. And at the same time, I got the feeling that no one would believe him.

Anna began to laugh hard and whooped.

"Elsa!" she said, like it was a bad thing but still amazed. "Why did you do that?"

I was naturally feeling glad about myself too. I tried to stop laughing (being a queen needs to be always good-looking) but imagining Prince Charles and seeing Anna crazed made me laugh. So it came to me as a pig snort.

"Can't resist. But I'm not feeling sympathetic at all, to be honest." I said.

Anna jumped on her feet. "I am _so_ glad to have an amazing sister like you!"

I smiled at her reaction, the past memories of how she giggles whenever I played with her by imitating Olaf occurred back to me in a bittersweet melody. Of course, Anna doesn't remember any of it.

Anna instantly stopped laughing. Her eyebrows quirked, her eyes were staring at me quizzically. The happiness on my face faded. "Problem, Anna?"

She gasped. "Your hair's turning black!"

"_How-?!_"

Indeed, when I touched my hair and examined it, some strands were glossy black.

A lump in my throat made me unable to utter a word. It never fell to my mind that I'll see myself with a different hair color. The change, perhaps, would be either for the good or for the bad sake. But I was finally okay with my present hair and present life. I was happy, not alone and free. This shouldn't have bothered me.

Not now.

As I can see, Anna was frightened too. "You think...?"

"_No._" I cut her words, not wanting the possibility of what she was saying to happen.

"We should ask somebody about this!" then she paused, and her mouth formed a big O. "_I know_! The Love Experts!"

"_I-_" I frowned. "_Who_?"

"Kristoff's friends!" Anna told me. "They know what to do about this!"

I shook my head. "I don't like the sound of them. I don't think it's-"

"Come!" my little sister was already pulling me inside. "Let's go find Kristoff."

We got a sight of Prince Charles convincing (through screaming and hand waving) my loyal staff about my magical powers. People around him were just smirking and shaking their heads in amusement. Before we left the Main Hall, I swear one of my loyal servant- Gerd, winked at my direction.

* * *

**Sneak Peek of what's next: Kristoff singing for Anna. Meeting with the love experts, and finding out the truth of Elsa's black hair.**

**GUYS! I am trying my best to make this Disney-like. **

**So one of you said that Elsa's OC couple would be Hans' older brothers. So Im thinking that it'll be the oldest of his brothers and Elsa and him would meet when Elsa went to his town because she was taking on a journey to save Anna.**

**So what do you think?**

**Please, for the quiet readers, if I were you, I would speak up for the fanfic NOT to be ruined. Thank you**


	4. The Love Experts

**A/N**: I seriously have no idea on what I'm writing right now that's why I am so confused when some of you lot likes this. But still, I was thinking of a fluff moment for Elsa and the OC. And I think at least some of you'll like it because I like the moment. And YOLO, you'll be having Anna's pov for this chapter. And another reminder:

I made this the longest chapter yet for a Christmas gift to y'all.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Anna's POV**

"Yessss." Kristoff was examining his own reflection at the lake while brushing his matted blonde hair in backward motion. Elsa and I stopped mid-track and exchanged wide-eyed looks.

Elsa leaned in to whisper, "Seriously, is this the young man who will marry my younger sister someday in the future?"

I blushed in embarrassment, "Not to worry, I'll handle this my own. You just stay here and watch for a moment." I added, "You see, sometimes he's as crazy as me."

In quiet footsteps, I sneaked behind him and hid at his back so that he can't see my reflection on the lake. Sven noticed me but kept silent.

"Sven, what do you think? Will Anna like this hairstyle?" Kristoff posed for the reindeer and moved his thick brows up and down three times.

I covered my face to prevent myself from snorting. Then I said, "_I_ think it really really _really_ does _not_ suit you."

"Anna!" he leap on his feet, almost stumbling upon the lake but luckily Sven caught him with his horns.

Kristoff scratched the back of his head, "You know, I was planning to surprise you but then you're the one who surprised me."

"But you see, I'm not in for the surprises right now because he Queen needs your help." I told him. "We need to see your friends."

"Anna's right." Elsa stepped forward, her white hair and some of her black hair glinting in the sunlight, "We need you to take us to see the-" she scanned my face in hope for help.

"The Love Experts." I blurted out.

"The Love Experts." Elsa repeated. I swear that she was trying not to roll her eyes. "Before I start having second thoughts about you dating Anna. I think we must hitch a ride now. Off we go."

Maybe Kristoff isn't keen to disobey the Queen's orders or he just want to have some nice image for Elsa. Either way, we rode on his new sledge. Me being at the center (making your sister be side-by-side with your boyfriend is awkward enough), Kristoff at my left and Elsa at my right.

We began riding off to the Trolls.

"It's a short ride, ladies. But better settle yourselves in." Kristoff reminded us. He instructed Sven to go faster.

I raised my legs on the sledge and landed my eyes above. On cue, the sky turned dark. Aurora spilled the night in glow-y shades of blue, violet and green.

"Beautiful..." I found myself saying.

"But of course, you're beautiful-er." said Kristoff, adding a grin. Good thing Elsa was busy admiring the scenery for her to hear.

I turned beet red, "But my sister here will always be more pretty than me."

Kristoff looked at me as if I was hopeless, "You have your own beauty inside you." he said and started singing. Olaf appeared from behind us, playing a guitar.

"Olaf! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" I hugged the snowman.

Olaf sneered, "There are some secrets not to be revealed, my fair lady." Kristoff began:

_**"Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip**_

_**And other people watch their step where you most likely trip**_

_**Sure, your hair's not perfect**_

_**And there's- what's that on your clothes?**_

_**Yeah, you're kinda talkative**_

_**With freckles on your nose...**_

_**But you're you, you're you**_

_**And that's what makes me smile**_

_**You're you, you're you**_

_**So stay that way you are...**_"

"Aw, Kristoff." I promised to you that I had one of those dreamy faces. From beside me, Elsa coughed. I turned to see her questioning me. I grinned weakly and turned to Kristoff, "But I-"

"**_You don't have to say you think I know the way you feel_**

**_Your face is like an open book. So honest, true and real_**

**_Other people lie and cheat_**

**_When push may came to shove_**

**_But your heart doesn't work like that_**

**_So you're the girl I love..._**

**_You're you, you're you_**

**_That's how I hope to say_**

**_You're you, you're you_**

**_But anyway, that's all I've got to say..._**"

At the end of his song, I felt like floating in midair.

"Is it done already?" Elsa was covering her ears, "I think I might throw up."

"Actually, the song is done and we're finally here."

The sledge parked. From a distance, boulders of rocks were scattered around the area. I wanted to see what Elsa's reaction would be. If it was the same as I did.

To my surprise, Elsa held her breath, "This is familiar to me..."

"Familiar?" I knit my brows.

"That's right! This is the place we went when I..." she looked sad for a moment. "when I accidentally made a strand of your hair white."

I frowned, "I don't remember anything."

"Yeah, well. The trolls removed your memory with me and replaced it with new ones while you were asleep. You were small then, Anna." Elsa smiled at me in a bittersweet way.

I wonder how many memories I've had that had been replaced. It was sad to know it. Also the times when she was alone. I looked back at Elsa- who was currently studying the place, perhaps reviving back the memories- and thought, maybe we've wasted a lot, but there are more chances to create the best memorable memories.

At that, I smiled.

Elsa found me smiling, "Why are you beaming at me like that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay guys, get up! We have visitors. Well, not really... but they need your help," Kristoff told the boulder-looking things.

Olaf patted one, "Do you want some warm hug?"

A rumbling sound fetched our ears. The boulders rolled off at the center, and from each popped a small troll.

"Nice seeing you again!" one of the trolls shook my hand with hers. The others did the same thing with Elsa.

"The last time we've gone off here, it wasn't that nice though." Elsa murmured to me.

I shrugged, "Maybe this time, it's different."

The oldest of the trolls stepped in front of us, "What brings you here, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?"

"My sister's hair is turning black."

Elsa showed him her hair, bowing a little so that he can reach it. Grandpa troll touched and examine it. Kristoff looked closer. I bit my lip, afraid of what he's going to say.

Grandpa troll stared at Elsa sadly. "You are beginning to have your hair natural hair color back. And that could only mean one thing: you are starting to lose your powers."

Elsa's face had gone paler than mine, "Are you sure?" I felt her shaking beside me. For comfort, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Ma-maybe there's some way prevent it?_ Anything?"_

"Seems like you don't want to lose your powers." he said. "There are a lot of certain ways, of course. But first of all, let me show you the curse you bear and how you had gained it."

Above us, a series of images appeared.

* * *

_My mother was pregnant. Beside her, my father was caressing my mother's womb._

_"I'm scared." my mother sobbed, "It might get worse. She might not be a perfect baby."_

_My father soothed her, "It's going to be alright. We'll find a way."_

* * *

_"I found a cure. Though it may not be the cure you'd like." my father said to her. "Elsa's not going to survive the sickness. We both know it. And only he can give her a life, only in exchange, she will bear a curse that will forever be inside her."_

_My mother's eyes were sparkling with tears, but still she nodded, "Where is he living?"_

_"In the Southern Isles."_

_"Let's visit him."_

* * *

_A dark figure was gliding across a jail. His arms, legs and neck were in cuffs that were attached to the wall._

_"Visitors would like to see you." the jail door slid open. My parents stepped in._

_"Greatness, sir." my father knelt and bowed, "I would like you to give my fist born child a life. She's dying from a sickness. Please."_

_The dark figure told them in deep, ever so manly voice: "And what will you give me in exchange?"_

_"Anything you want, great sorcerer of the Southern Isle."_

_I felt the dark figure's lips curved in an evil smile, "I would like you to free me in this jail."_

_My parent's face whitened. My father gulped, but I can prefer that they have no other choice. At last, they spoke, "As you wish."_

_"Prepare for the curse, because the more your child uses it, the more her life will fade." the dark figure warned and he touched the womb of my mother and cast a spell_

_A bluish glow brightened the whole jail. A voice of a woman screamed. The guards of the jail yelled, "He's getting out!"_

* * *

In reality, Elsa dropped to her knees and started crying. And I, can only sob and comfort her.

* * *

**Sneak peek of what's next: the options to prevent the conflict of Elsa. And I don't like to spoil anymore.**

**PS: The OC partner would be Han's second oldest brother. Description: Black hair and green eyes (or would you like me to change that? Just tell me on the reviews)**

**The plot conflict isnt just her hair, there's a lot in my mind actually, and they're so complicated.**

**BUT YOU CAN SUGGEST A PLOT! NO really, I need it. I recommend you to.**

**Btw, the song Kristoff sang is in the Frozen official soundtrack. Its really the song Hans would sing for Anna but then got replaced by Love is an Open Door. I dont own it :)**


	5. Southern Isles

**A/N**: Notice how boring the past one is? Yes, because its just a draft and when Im already facing the computer, my mind goes blank and everything i write is just plain... stupid.

SO I repeated it. Tell me if this one is better or not.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was that period of your life when you don't know whether to be happy or not. Just totally confused.

Elsa must've felt it, too. Because no little waterfalls comes out from her closed eyes, even if she was kneeling down.

We were cheerful that she's alive and breathing. Quite sad, for the fact about her life force which is tied to her power. And both of us recalled how Elsa used it too much in the first place.

The trolls were rather feeling sorry for us, from the looks of it.

"But you said we can still prevent it right?" I demanded.

Grandpa Pabbie nodded. "Yes, first option is Elsa should stop using her powers."

But Elsa and I would rather take the risks of the side effects of having dangerous powers than having a normal, boring one. And it's proven that the longer she contained the curse, the more it's uncontrollable.

"And the other is that you must find the sorcerer and once again beg for his help."

Seems like it's our final and only choice.

Elsa's face emerged behind her pale exchanged glances, and I think we share an idea on what's in her mind. "I reckon I'm fine with the last war of solving this conflict." she considered.

On that note, we rode upon the sledge, looking battered and hopeful, and traveled straight back home.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

We returned back to the castle, half beaten up. The aftermath of the introducing ceremony still lies in the main hall: the dirty platters and glasses, the tangled ribbons and the smell of liquor and human sweat.

Seeing it dropped my shoulders even more in exhaustion.

"Queen Elsa, welcome back." Gerd gave a respectful bow.

"Gerd, I'd like you to tell the other to prepare the ship tomorrow. I'll be leaving Arendelle tomorrow to get to the Southern Isles."

"Sure, your majesty." and he left me after.

I ascended up the spiral staircase to go to my room.

"Wait up, Elsa!"

Anna was a bit of a silence cracker. Nevertheless, I waited for her to catch up.

"How many days would we be away? Because Kristoff wouldn't like me leaving for a long long time." she asked.

My grip on the stair's handle tightened, "_We?_"

Anna all the same turned furious "You're not thinking of going alone, are you?"

"Yes Anna. I am going alone. I wanted you to stay here in Arendelle and be the leader in charge for a while."

"But-"

"I dont want some more argument. Truth to be told, I just wanted you to be safe." I caressed her braided reds to show my care.

"Oh." Anna said, a bit crestfallen. "But Elsa... I just don't to let it happen again..." she twirled her feet to the ground, "You know... the thing that happened to our parents... sometimes, history repeats itself."

That struck me hard, big time. Though I put on an armor of confidence to shield the emotion that crossed my face.

"As long as you're safe here, I'm going to be alright." I smiled.

She grinned back, "Don't forget to bring me presents when you get back."

The idea was too hilarious, a bit of childish that I had to laugh. I pinched Anna's nose, "Of course."

* * *

Afternoon the next day, I waved at Anna goodbye. And secretly remembering how I told Kristoff to take care of her unless he doesn't want to get their marriage to continue (I think the guy had his knees shaking when I talked to him. What's to get scared about? Am I too like a strict sister?)

"How long will it take for us to get there?" I asked Gerd.

"The Southern Isles is just miles away, your majesty. Perhaps we'd reach it the next morning."

"Gerd?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Thanks for your service."

The man blinked "You are welcomed. I just owe your father for letting me stay in the castle."

* * *

Riding the ship was my first, and a couple of rounds I tried to maintain my posture above deck since I discovered that I was bit of a seasick.

But by far sunrise, I thank the heavens that we've reached the Southern Isles. I can't take more of the lop-siding of the vehicle. I am not a fruit salad or a milkshake to get tossed around.

As I look far towards the sea, Southern Isles resemble rocks floating above water. Honestly, it was a huge piece of land.

"I didn't know it's compose of islands." I told Gerd.

"My Queen, perhaps the name _Southern Isles_ must've originated from something." Gerd stated the obvious.

"Oh, yes. Very stupid of me." I shook my head. Sometimes interacting with people seems strange to me, being isolated for years, "You have a nice sense of humor for your age, Gerd."

Our ship parked at a crowded harbor. The port's a paradise of food crates, traders, and sailors. From this distance the castle of Southern Isles stood gleaming and very similar to our in Arendelle. Only larger.

"We are in the main island, Queen Elsa."

"I should go now." I fastened a dark cloak around me.

"Alone?"

"Yes, Gerd. Taking guards could attract a lot of attention and I'm only here for a private deal."

"Be safe then, your majesty."

I stepped down on the wooden staircase the ship's crew has brought down for me. When I was finally on the port, I pulled the hood up to my head and began my journey to a destination.

* * *

**So I made a comic strip for Elsa and Maverick and I'll post the link tomorrow!**

**Maverick's character's like caring, charming and someone who's funny.**

**Elsa would need someone like him.**

**PS, Elsa would meet Maverick at the next chapter!**

**so Is this chapter better than the first chapter 5 or not**?


	6. The Chase

A/N: Here you go. What Im waiting for. For you to meet how cute Elsa and Maverick would be.

* * *

Chapter 6

I passed the market, suddenly craving for food. The market, as every market is, was full of loud voices and tinkling of materials. However, that one voice is the most noticeable of them all. It made me stop in my tracks.

"News today?"

"Nothing much interesting, little brother."

_Hans_.

Why was he not in jail? He belongs there. His cruelty was insanely vile.

Him and his older brother (who looks only a bit like him) have not detected my presence. So I stayed still and acted monotonously.

"How much does this costs?" I picked up a pearly red apple from someone's stand to keep myself busy.

The seller was a fat-bellied man, he said "It's three dollars. But for a nice lady like you, I'll lower the pay from three dollars to one dollar." But I wasn't listening to him. I was busy looking out at Hans and his brother.

"Well I have something to say, I am going to visit a place today and I'm pretty sure I can claim it my own." his brother announced with much hubris.

"I don't think I believe you, Alexander." Han's voice said in a huff. I heard them closing in to me.

"Changed my mind." I mumbled and dropped the apple. The seller looked a bit offended when I left his stand.

I pushed through a couple of people, trying urgently to get far away. "_Excuse me_."

They continued their conversation:

"Sure, like you can do it your own. Remember when you failed claiming Arendelle?"

"I still wanted to strangle that snow queen and that love-obsessed girl."

_Oh no_. They seem were like following me absentmindedly.

"Let's just face it, you are not that great to take them down." Alexander provoked.

"Say that again!" Hans shouted from behind me. It sounds like he pushed his brother

Somebody's hand tugged my cloak down, revealing my white hair. I looked down. A man was sprawled on the ground, one of Han's brothers probably, sneering at the person behind me. My face paled.

"_Queen Elsa_?" Hans' expression turned from unwelcoming surprise to instant anger.

Before he could utter something, I tugged back my hood and ran away.

"It's her!" Hans yelled at his brother. "_Guards!_"

A hundred or so feet came thundering, breaking the valiant shopping of the people in the market. For now, I can only escape and realized, that nowhere is no escape, because I was in the land of not my own.

* * *

"There! There she is!"

I emerged on a fancy looking bridge leading to the Southern Isle's main castle. Suddenly I thought how small the main island of Southern Isles was. That no matter where I run, I'll end up at the same street.

The guards who were following me halted at the other end of the bridge. They raised their guns, so I had no choice but let myself create a chunk of ice to block them.

"_Capture her!_" Hans shouted in rage to the guards at the gates.

They blinked twice before running to me. I showered them shards of ice, jailing them inside. Pulling my cloak to prevent me from tripping at it, I thundered inside the palace of Southern Isles.

* * *

The castle was not a castle, not even a home for royal leaders. It was a size of a gigantic maze. With the twists and turns and ending up in an area which you don't know if it's the garden or not.

I didn't hear the guards anymore.

Unfortunately, I slammed at another person. I yelped, slipped and almost fell. As I fell, the hood covering my face slipped away and the hand I used to try to grab on something blasted fresh snow uncontrollably.

I inhaled sharply when my body jolt in a pause as somebody's arm has wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. The world shifted in slow motion, as I see green eyes inches from mine, staring at me in concern and dumbfound.

Seconds slipped by before any of us made any movement.

My first reaction: I pushed him away and mentally screamed, _Hans_!

I know, very nice. But I promise that he looks exactly like my enemy though I was confused why he didn't tell me to the guards.

However, I had no time to wonder.

"Hey." he said in greeting and blocked me.

"Sorry I-" I bumped at his chest when I tried going forward.

He continued blocking my way. I sidestepped almost five times. We're like dancing around.

I frowned, "_Excuse-_"

"What's your name?"

"_No_ time for that!"

"What kind of name is '_no time for that_'?"

If it weren't for me being chased, I'd laugh, "_Elsa_! Now stay away!"

"Do I know you? It's stupid to forget someone like you." he grinned.

"_Out of the-_"

"Out of the castle?

"NO!" for god's sake! "_Out of the way_!"

"SHE'S THERE!" the guards had followed me.

I pushed him aside and ran. Spotting a thick pillar of stone, I dived and hid behind it. That young man whoever he was wasted me time, I could have escaped, but now the safest thing to do is hide.

"She went there!" I heard him tell to the guards.

I paled. I counted seconds before knowing that I'd be caught, dragged and jailed to prison. But the marching steps seemed to echo farther away. No doubt, that made me curious to peek.

When I did, my nose bumped on somebody.

"Hello again, Elsa." the Hans-looking guy sneered down at me.

"Back off!"

I skipped a foot backwards and projected my hands to him for defense.

"Whoa. Hot head, you need to chill out."

"No. You need to chill out!" I froze his feet.

He shivered from the cold, "Guess I should change your nickname from hot-head to freezing babe."

"Not funny." I muttered though redness crippled my cheeks, "Where can I find the sorcerer of the Southern Isles?"

"You meant the king?"

The tension I was carrying all along in my rapid adrenaline softened, "What king?"

"I think I can't tell you if you do not release me." he dared.

"Not a chance."

"Don't think so."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not really."

"Sure you'll do."

"I'm a bit of reluctant right now."

"So do I."

"So my answer is never."

"Okay. You won. I'll tell you." he sighed in defeat.

"Really?" I had to smile.

"Yes" he groaned, then he smirked and his emerald eyes curiously lit up, "He's my brother. I can introduce you to him."

I snapped my fingers to unfroze his feet, "And we're done."

"I knew you'll give in if I say that." the young man said.

I rolled my eyes. "No more talk. Bring me to him."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

PS: You GUYS GONNA GET READY CAUSE IM GOING TO LET YOU SHED TEARS IN THE LAST PART. Yeah, just how you shed tears in the original almighty Frozen.


	7. Olaf Says Goodbye

**A/N**: I've got to say I loved writing this part. Especially Olaf's

* * *

Chapter 7

**Anna's POV**

Two days has passed by without having Elsa around. Lately it has been eerily stressing inside the palace. There's no one to talk to, the conversations were always how would we share our trades to separately places, how would we manage the growing population and more stuff like that. Plus, the leading-the-place business and annual meetings detonates my brains. Commanding people isn't just my type, too.

Actually, I'm gradually amazed how Elsa does this all.

It was only Kristoff and Olaf who gives me company.

Sure, I love it. It's my sweetheart and funny friend. But whenever I'm with them, my mind most of the time flies away like a butterfly and lands on different blooming thoughts. Thoughts such as if Elsa's safe or not.

"There you go again, staring into nothingness. Like it's cuter than me." Kristoff said. His voice was like trapped in a glass. I didn't reply to him.

Olaf waved his stick hands in front of my face. I didn't budge.

The snowman tried a different approach. "We have a surprise for you!"

That snapped me out of reverie, "A surprise? Oh_!_ I love surprises!"

"Wait." Kristoff frowned at the snowman, "_We do_?"

Olaf slapped him and audibly whispered, "_Just go with the flow_!_ It's working already_!"

"Oh. Right." he scratched his head.

"And it's a wonderful one!" Olaf told me.

"Ooh! ooh!" I jumped from my seat, giddy with nourished excitement, "Show me!"

Kristoff was very troubled, his face contorted. While Olaf's the opposite, all relaxed and calm. "Let's show her now then!"

* * *

Reasons why I hate surprises: 1. They have to blindfold me. 2. The surprise is different from what I was expecting. 3._ Kristoff._ Because he made me cry so much.

"Ouch." I tripped on something.

"That was my carrot nose, Anna." Olaf told me.

"Oh. Sorry!"

"S'okay"

Kristoff sounded troubled when he spoke, "Hey Olaf, are you sure this is okay? I mean-"

"Sure it's fine. I know she'll like it."

"No, no. I mean Anna's not my problem. But the other_ elderly_ one-"

"Olaf?" I cut his sentence.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Uh-hu. No clues for you, Anna." the snowman said. "But I'll describe it for you: the troll's place. Them giving you a blessing for your marriage with Kristoff-"

"_Olaf!_" Kristoff yelled accusingly.

"Yes?"

"_You slipped_!"

"What?" Olaf said, confused. "I'm still standing on my icky little funky snow feet."

"Ugh!" I imagine Kristoff pulling his blond hair in annoyance, "_Not literally_!"

We stopped.

Olaf responded after a while, "_Oh._"

A couple of seconds plunked by in awkwardness.

But it took me minutes to understand their conversation. Blood rushed my face, "_Wait."_ I shrieked, "_Blessing of our marriage_?"

"She's slower than me." said Olaf weakly.

I removed the blindfold and danced in small circles, flailing my arms in jolliness.

"It was actually the snowman's idea." said Kristoff.

"Olaf, I love you!" I picked up his small body and twirled him around. Olaf smiled, showing his big white tooth in front.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that he can think stuff like this." Kristoff claimed.

"The couple has arrived Grand Pabbie! And they have the white dude with them!" one troll announced.

"Hey! Who are you calling white dude?" Olaf marched to the troll. They argued non-senselessly.

Grand Pabbie grinned at both of us. "Come nearer, both of you. And I'll give you my blessing."

I pulled the embarrassed Kristoff beside me and clutched his arm. I looked down at Grand Pabbie with gleaming eyes.

"But first my dear, close your eyes..."

Missing surprises isn't the best. Reluctantly, I did what I was told. I gasped when somebody touched my hand.

"Can I open them now?" I freaked out.

"Yes." Kristoff answered. When I opened them, tears flowed from my eyes to my red freckly cheeks. Kristoff, adorable and cute, was kneeling down in front of me.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh how many times I waited for this!" I cried, "Yes, I do!"

Kristoff's lips curved in a appreciative smile.

He inserted a silver ring at my shaking finger. Once he stood up, I can't help but wrap my arms around him and kiss him softly.

"I give you my blessing, then." Grand Pabbie said and held our hands. I don't know if trolls can cry, but if they did, Grand Pabbie was the first one I saw who did. "Always take care of her just as we did for you, my son." he told Kristoff.

Kristoff wiped away his tears, "I'll do more than that. And Grand Pabbie and all of you here, I'll miss you all."

"Of course you will! Don't forget to visit always Kristoff! You know I don't like it!" one female troll, maybe his acting mother, ruffled his hair. He laughed at the motherly instincts.

"And you, my dear... don't break my little boy's heart." she whispered to me. I nodded, "Never until death."

Once the greetings and reminders were all done, I searched for Olaf to thank him again. It was the nicest thing he's had ever done for me and for Kristoff. And there he was, eyeing the sky. Looking problematic.

"What's the matter, Olaf?" I asked sincerely.

"Not to break any celebration. But my little flurry's fading..." he pointed upwards. Indeed, the cloud giving him life has melted away.

"Oh goodness. What's happening?" my hand shot up to my gaped mouth.

Olaf, unsmiling and sad, lowered his head and stared at me. "So I guess..." His head started to melt to liquid.

"Wait! NO! Kristoff!"

"What's the problem?"

"_Olaf_!"

His cheeks molten in white cream and his nose carrot fell on the ground with a thud.

"Buddy, you are not going to die just like that!" Kristoff shouted at him.

"Die?" Olaf said, "That's the nicest thing you ever said to me. It's very humanly. Am I okay to be human now?"

"You always had the heart of a human, Olaf." I told him, while grasping his arm. I'll never let him go. He should _not_ go.

But his body has all became water already, and all was left was his face. Kristoff trembled beside me. We don't have anything to do. Elsa, his creator, was gone. Tears of sadness replaced my tears of joy.

Lastly, Olaf said, "I thought so..." and he just vanished away to a plain puddle of water.

"Wh-why? Why does this need to happen right at the moment we were having fun?" I asked to no one else and sobbed in my hands. Gently, Kristoff wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm afraid. That this means something." Grand Pabbie told us. "That your sister Elsa has once again used much of her curse, ending up for everything she creates with it to be eliminated."

"Including her palace back at North Mountain?"

"Yes. I think so."

I looked hopelessly down at Olaf. "I won't loose both Elsa and you at once."

* * *

**Does this made you cry? Idk. I love Olaf**


	8. Maverick

A.N: I have more heartbreaking scenes in store for you. Yay for that.

PS: Okay so I was reading Frozen headcanons to help me strengthen the plot. Hey chloemcg, I think I might use one of your idea

* * *

Breeze swept my cape, making the snowflakes pattern blink like intimate stars. The fleshy green trees at the palace's backyard shed dried leaves. Filling the air with parade of green as we walk along a bricked path.

It's spring, the thought crossed my mind. How seasons changes so fast reminds me of mood swings.

I also noticed, the young man's mischievousness was gone.

I asked, "Can you tell the story of the sorcerer? How did he transformed from a prisoner to your king?"

"He was never really that bad." he looked pretty shaken up. Now I regret freezing his legs and feet, "The reason why he's locked up is because he can't control his powers."

Just like me, I thought. Dangerous from the society.

"But when somebody sets him free, it was the right time when he's mastered it. His powers were wonderful. He could powers to a person, heal them and control their minds. Although the curse he bear has a side effect. In which in order to use it, his evil side should rule his body. Though luckily, he stopped using his magic."

"How did he became a king?"

"The king's my brother. When he escaped jail and apologized to us, he replaced the throne when my first brother died. Since the second died of sickness, and the third of accident, him; the fourth eldest among us took the place."

"How old is he now?"

"43 years old."

I studied him and his dark brown hair, "You're too young-looking to be his brother."

"Hey. Thanks." he grinned slyly. I didn't meant that sound like a complement. "I'm 24. The eight of the brothers. The youngest of us is 20."

"You mean Hans." I said acidly.

"Yes." he frowned, "Why the monstrous tone?"

"He used to date my younger sister, Anna. Turns out, he wasn't really the Prince Charming." I revisit the memories and how Anna desperately fell for his trap. The hair on my skin arched up.

"He's naturally a jerk." he said coolly, "I'm the funny one in the brothers. Don't forget that."

"Then why is Hans not in jail?"

He said, "He was bailed."

"By whom?"

"By Alexander. My twelfth brother. The one with the weakest brain of us. He always had a soft spot for him. He took Hans' apology as fast as you can blink." he said and shrugged nonchalantly, "And maybe being the youngest of us makes them bond together."

There was a lot of facts to take in, so I did not dare to ask more. It gives me headache. However-

"May I ask you a question?"

He smirked, "You already did. Though you could ask me once more."

"What's your name?"

"I am Prince Maverick of the Southern Isles."

"That's a unique name."

Our next steps vacuumed back in eerie silence. I was staring absentmindedly at the polished floor when he snatched a strand of my hair.

"What are you doing?" I swatted his hand away.

"Why is your hair white?" Maverick peeked closely. "You're not an old lady in disguise, aren't you? Your skin still's pretty soft."

"My powers you didn't find weird, and my hair?" I said disbelievingly. "It's none of your business, Prince Maverick." I said. I don't want to say, I still not trust him.

"Fine, then." we rose up on a set of stairs.

* * *

"We're here. Ah, at last." Maverick showed a majestic terrace, where a fountain in the middle stood gleaming. Perfect view, except that it wasn't the place I expected.

"I know nothing of your castle but I am pretty sure that this is not the place where I should find the king." I responded.

"I know. But there are reasons why I was walking alone on my own before you disturbed me." he peered over the fountain and tossed a golden coin.

I blinked, "Me, _disturb_ you?"

Prince Maverick put both of his hands on either of my shoulders and deeply breathed through his mouth. Suddenly I was aware of how bare my shoulders were against his gloved hands. My knees jellied from his touch, not from the chill of the air since the cold never bothered me anyway, "Breathe in. Breathe out. You need to calm down. It's like you're always troubled." he patted me. His eyes were reflecting emerald against the fountain's water when he stared at me.

Not if you _stop_ doing that, I gritted my teeth. "You don't tell me what to do." I removed his hands. "Guess I'll just find him my own."

"Fine." He shrugged and went to the railing overlooking the terrace. "You go."

"You're not stopping me?"

"No. I just wanted to be alone." he reasoned out. "Sometimes a person needs some time alone. Even people like me who came from a well-known family."

My eyes were fixed at his back as he observe the sky outside. Palms pressed together, I thought,_ Yes, I wanted to be alone and free sometimes, too_.

I wanted to utter, but he thinks I'm a stranger with a boiling head. He doesn't even know I'm a queen.

Sheepishly, I stood beside him.

"You changed your mind." said Maverick, not looking at me.

"I just wanted to ask... do I look terrible to you?" I said, water began to swell up on my eyelashes. "I mean- I'm always on the verge of panic and stress and anger and-"

"Oh shush. Elsa, did anybody tell you how talkative you are?" Maverick scolded. I was offended, then he laughed, "You get easily offended! I like that."

I pushed him. "You are one annoying young man! I was just telling you that I was always feeling stressed because of what I face right now then you said that I am talkative when all I do when I was young was lock myself inside my room and be_-"_

Maverick touched my lips, "Elsa, slow down. Alright, what were you saying again?"

"I..." I stammered. I focused in my goal, "I need to see the king... right now... it's my life at stake, it depends on this mission, okay?"

"Is that so?" he raised a brow

"Yes." I turned away from him and near the fountain

"What are we waiting for, let's meet my brother."

* * *

**Stupid update, I know. It's just I am too busy right now. Don't worry, for the next chapters, the climax is in.**


	9. The Sorcerer

**I EDITED THIS CHAPTER. I ADDED MORE SCENES. GO READ IT AGAIN.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the amazing Frozen. Only Disney owns it

**Dedication**: I dedicate this to all of you.

**A/N:** Just wanted you to know, there's only 4 chapters left and this is included.

PS: Eek! I love you guys. especially for the reviewer who say this is the best fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 9

A jolly man with salt and pepper hair was laughing and talking with one of Maverick's brothers. He's radiating a good vibe to make it impossible to say he's the man who gave me the curse. Then, he saw us, and I expected to be blasted instantly at my spot.

"Maverick! Yes, my favorite brother. Come on here and tell me jokes!" the king gestured him to come over there.

Maverick turned to me and pretended to enjoy being called by the king.

"Go on." I urged, "I'll wait here."

"No. I'll introduce you to him." in my surprise, he tugged my hand.

A red carpet directs us to the king and we passed on it.

"And who is this fair maiden-? _Wait._ Are you Queen Elsa of Arendelle? You just look like your mother except with the white hair!" he turned to the man standing beside him, "I love their town- the Aurora Borealis never ceases to amaze me."

I curtsied, "Yes, your majesty."

Maverick looked horrendous, "_Queen_?! After all we've been through and you didn't tell me? _For god's sake I_-"

"You never asked." I cut.

"This is fascinating." the king joined his fingertips together, "How did you know each other?" he traced his vision from me to him. "Are you two a couple?"

"A COUPLE?" we both said an exact time.

"They'll make a good one." Maverick's brother murmured to the king.

The king laughed merrily, "Relax. I was just joking around. But you may have come here for a reason, right?"

"Yes." I said. "Could we please talk alone?"

The old man's smile faded, but the twinkle in his eyes stayed.

"Alright. Charles, can you wait outside?" the young man with auburn hair beside the king bowed to him and to me, "And you too Maverick."

Maverick gave me a reproachful stare before joining his brother.

When everybody's gone, he spoke, "So what is it?"

"Please, your majesty. I want you to give me life again. The curse you gave me when I was still in my mother's womb." I begged and lowered my head.

"I see..." he narrowed his old golden eyes.

Somewhere near us, a grandfather clock ticked several times. Sweat trickled down my forehead. I bit my lower lip. I hope he'd agree with what I want. I haven't come this far to get a no.

"Alright Queen Elsa, I'll do it." the king finally decided.

I raised my head up, "Thank you very much, your highness. I'm really glad."

"In one condition." he said.

"And that is...?"

"Just make Maverick happy at all times."

"S-sir...?" I stammered. What is he talking about?

"Oh don't deny it, young lady. You two have a thing for each other." the king grinned. He stood up and stepped down his throne to peek at the tall windows of the room, "He may not know it himself, but I can see it in his eyes that he likes you."

He continued, "These days he was locking himself away from us for no apparent reason. He was still the funny and charming guy, but I think he only uses that to mask his problem." he sighed. "The truth is this was the only time I've talked to him. And by seeing the brightness in his face when you both stepped in. I knew why."

"Oh." was my only reply. Did I love him back? I don't even know what love feels like. Even Anna knows I don't.

_Oh Anna, what do you know about true love? I dared._

_More than you do, Anna retorted, All you know is how to shut people out_!

"Here. Take more of my power." he placed his hand on my forehead and chanted.

I closed my eyes. Very carefully, a new strength of magic waved my nerves and veins. My hair once again returned to silvery white. I felt stronger after the king removed his hand. "It's more than what you've asked for."

"Thank you."

"Don't misuse it. Maverick's my favorite brother" he smiled warmly, the wrinkles on his face seemed to vanish, "And always keep in my mind: the Aurora Borealis were never just lights on the sky."

A broad voice suddenly interrupted, "Brother, I found out that-"

Hans came bursting in through the large double doors. His eyes widened by seeing me, "THERE! There she is! I told you!" Hans marched the carpet and pointed me. "My king, she's a vile human being! You shouldn't treat her as your guest!"

My heart pounded against my rib cage.

The king raised a hand, "Hans, dear brother-"

"She needs to go in jail! She wounded our soldiers. She-"

"HANS!" the shout echoed the hall. Hans, who was a few feet away from me, paused.

"That is a disrespectful behavior you've shown." the king's face twitched in discomfort. For a blink, his eyes turned ravishing red before melting to golden ones. "Go sit beside me."

Reluctantly, Hans sat beside the king's throne. He threw daggers at me through glares.

The king began, "I-"

"Your highness." a servant entered. "Somebody wants to see you."

The king waved a hand dismissively, "Not now Bourg."

"But sir, he insists-"

"Very well! Let the visitor in!" We saw a figure slipped in. The moment I saw the feet and the height of the person, my face paled. Could this day turn even nastier?

The polished boots, the small figure and the white fake wig are the full proof that it was indeed, the Duke of Wesselton. And when he saw me, he chuckled aggressively.

"What a reunion!" he announced, "You are just in time, Queen Elsa, for our marvelous discussion!"

"Very marvelous, indeed." I said sarcastically.

"And your highness!" the Duke bowed too much that his forehead almost touched the floor. "Oh what an honor to get a chit chat with you!" his tone was all fake and plastic.

The people present in the room was too much to take in- Hans and the Duke of Wesselton. I almost was in the verge of throwing up tonsof vomit, if only the king wasn't here. The sorcerer's the only guy I trust inside the place right now.

"I am the Duke of Wesselton." he introduce himself. "And I am here to make an alliance with you."

"Alliance?" the king frowned, "For what?"

The Duke of Wesselton glances at me. I felt being back in the dungeon, helpless and scared. It was one of those looks that surely makes you though _uh-oh_. A look of pure hatred and revenge.

"_For destroying Arendelle_." he said.

"Arendelle?!" the king yelled unbelievably.

"_Arendelle_?" Hans, however, took this as good news.

"Why would you want to destroy such a gracious landmark?" said the king. "What a hilarious thing to do! I can't believe it. Queen Elsa's parents were the nicest people I've ever met and I think their children have the same qualities"

"Perhaps, your decisions will change after you hear my remarks." the Duke said

"Okay then," the king relaxed his back at his throne. He was amused. "Let's hear the lies."

"As you should know, your highness, their Queen here chose to remove my place as one of their trading partner in business without any good reason why."

That isn't true. The only reason that made me do it is because he treated me as a monster

"I think Queen Elsa has a good reason for that." he swerved his crowned head at my direction. I only nodded. Good thing the king of Southern Isles is siding with me.

"The next thing is that she froze the place of Arendelle and left it that way. Not even bothering to return and remove the snow. She still needs to be forced by her own younger sister, Anna." the Duke said as a matter-of-fact

"That's right, brother." Hans avenged. I grind my teeth in boiling hate. "She almost killed her own sister by freezing her heart"

"_Freezing her hear_t?" the king almost jump from his seat. "I hope you're saying the truth, dear Hans."

"That was an accident!" I fought back. "That's why I left Arendelle. So nobody would get hurt!"

"But you killed two of my allies by piercing the through and pushing on a stupendous cliff!" growled the Duke.

"If it weren't for me, you could've slay more lives!" Hans argued.

"I didn't! At the first place, I need do protect myself because you barged in to my private property! And I stopped before any of them gets killed." I glanced to the kin. He was merely just massagin his hurting forehead with closed eyes. Maybe in confusion.

"You brought me in jail when all I was trying to do is save your own hometown and your own younger sister when the real criminal who truly belong in the cellar is you!"

Two against one. The unfairness brought my nerves vibrating in anger. I knew myself that there's no point going further in defending.

"And for your information- she nearly killed me!" the duke demanded sarcastically.

But the sorcerer was being a fair judge, "Where's the proof for all of your accusations?"

"You can look into my memories, great king of Southern Isles." the duke knelt in front of him.

With eyes closed, the sorcerer lend a hand unto his head. In silence, we watched the king's expression transits from curiosity to confusion and to troubled. A minute or so, the king's forehead was beady with sweat. Slowly, he removed his palm from the duke's head and swam in his deep thoughts for a while.

The duke can't maintain his eagerness, "Well...?"

The king heaved a sigh, "Half of it were true." My face flushed.

_"I told you so!"_

_"See brother_?"

"BUT!" his tone signifies the conclusion of the discussion, "I still think she's an innocent lady who has been a ruefully victim of unwanted curse."

The duke's face went bloodshot red, "This is incredulous!"

Hans seems confident, but there was no mistake that his hands were trembling.

They attacked him with more lies.

"My king! She's a monster!"

"The truth! She left the Arendelle people starving-"

"She'll kill you when she's got a-"

"ENOUGH!" if possible, the king yelled so loud that it shook the dust off the high ceiling. When ears are all cleared from shouting, the king shockingly dropped on his knees and moaned in ache.

"Brother!" Hans ran over to help, "_What happened_?" he glared at me. "YOU! You did this to my brother!"

"_STAND BACK!_" a strange, horrifyingly deep voice came out from the king's lips. It wasn't his normal jolly voice. "_Hans_, you always get to my nerves. You always was the ruthless and weakest of us! Ever since you were young!" the king continued talking with his new-found voice. When he opened his eyes, the color were of red. His evil side must've overcome the good one.

"I... I-" Hans was dumbfound for a second. Then he turned angry, his handsome features distorts to something madly bad and devilish. "_You were never my favorite brother_!"

I don't know where it came from. But as soon as Hans said his last words, a sword appeared in his hand and he used it to struck the king's side.

He howled in painful agony. Stunned, I can only stand and cover my eyes away. The duke stumbled back in fear. The double doors slammed open.

Maverick came in running, his eyes widened at the sight of us.

Hans laughed at his murder. He spread his arms and said, "I'll be the new king of Southern Isles!"

When he killed the king, his powers must've transferred to Hans. Because when he opened his palms, a clawing fire flickered.

"Brilliant..." Hans stared at the flame, in drunk of his new curse.

I can only thought: all of the sorcerer's powers to be able to control minds and control fire.

Unexpectedly, he threw the hurtling ball of fire towards me. I was too speechless for the turn of events to even bother moving

"Elsa!" Maverick blocked me.

In one horrifying moment, I watch in agony as the fire blazed in orange and as he burn before me.

"_No_!"

He fell to the floor.

Half of his arm were singed and burned. Seeing it was painful. Heartbreaking. I checked his pulse. When he's still breathing, I cried in happiness.

"Why did you block that fire?" I said.

"I don't know." he muttered, half-smiling, half-grunting in pain. He closed his eyelids

"That's too _sickly_ sweet." Hans teased. The color of his eyes were now glowing amber. "Too bad this isn't your typical love story."

He lunged another fireball. This time, I tried creating an ice shield but it got me too fast. I got thrown away by meters. My head hit against a wall. I fell near Maverick like a lifeless doll. I knew I was a match for Hans. There are more my curse can show me.

Breath scraping and eyesight looming, I tried getting up. Though when I was able to spot Hans- a swirling vortex of something orange bright shot to me. And every sense of me evaporated away.

* * *

**the part where maverick saves elsa is where elsa starts to feel something for him. This is supposedly the longest chapter but I need to cut because of some reasons. Sorry.**

**PS: I cried while writing the last chapters where Elsa- oops. Should not spoil**

**Anyway, I was thinking of changing the title. Whaddya think?**


	10. The Snow Disaster

Chapter 10

**Anna's POV**

It's a week later since Elsa left Arendelle. And a week of never ending work for me. Especially an intriguing week of surprises.

Kristoff and I are planning to get married a year after our engagement. But I was so overly excited that every time an idea for our marriage pops out into my head, I always blurt it out to him. Finding me funny, Kristoff's lips would just curve, dueting a small shrug and a warm look with his round golden brown eyes.

It never fails to make me flush.

"Princess Anna!"

A servant came scampering across the carpeted hall. "Princess Anna! The village! It- it..." he said breathlessly.

I frowned. Kristoff and I shared confused glances. We didn't waste any time and followed him to the village.

The common wood houses standing and the stout and loud villagers were supposed to be there. But something has changed. Gone were the festive buildings and bright crowd. And in were the heaps of snow and wet surroundings.

"What happened?" I asked.

What caught my eye was the lake beside Arendelle, half full of floating snow. I walked closer to see it more clearly. But I stepped on something sharp and cried out. Muttering not nice words, I picked the sharp object and examined it. It was a shard of ice. Glowing blue and violet. Seems it was familiar.

"A snow avalanche suddenly collapsed at the lake and caused a big wave to destroy the houses, milady!"

Gerd was telling everything; the houses were broken to splinters of wood and the people of Arendelle were trembling.

I looked ahead the lake and to the direction of the North Mountain.

"What do you think happened?" Kristoff whispered to my ear.

"Elsa's ice castle must've fell off, causing a snow avalanche. But..." I examined the snow. They were rapidly melting, even the sun's heat was just mild, "I think somebody did this on purpose."

"You're not sure it's a fact."

Olaf's already gone, and now the ice castle too? I was starting to think that something has happened to my sister.

"I'm going back to the North Mountain."

* * *

At the highest peak of the North Mountain, it wasn't the known land covered in snow anymore. All was melted off everywhere. I actually think that it was overdone. Where the ice castle must've stood showed no signs of having it there. It wasn't as cold as it did before.

The emptiness were as the same level as the quietness.

"My darling Anna." somebody said behind me.

The voice was so astonishing that I had to scream and smack the person who spoke while turning around.

A grunt. I shrieked when I saw who it was.

"Hans?!"

He massaged his jaw where I hit him and grinned. His charms weren't attractive to me anymore. All but hatred. Now I'm regretting and thinking that I should have hit him harder.

"What are you doing here?! You dare to show your face after cheating on me and my sister and-"

"I came here to apologize."

"Condolences." I said, "But your crimes were far more than punishable to get apologized for."

Not giving up, Hans knelt in front of me. "I didn't get all the way from Southern Isles and followed you to expect that kind of answer."

"But I didn't come all the way to talk to a prat like you."

Hans softly said. I felt tortured being my name on his lips. "People change."

The Love Experts doesn't think so, I mentally answered. "Wait." I said, "How did you know I went here? Were you-" my lips parted in a gape, "Did you cause the snow avalanche?"

Impossible may it seems. But there's no other evidence on the North Mountain which caused it (except when Elsa's weakening, of course).

Hans looked confused, "I don't know what you are talking about."

But he avoided my eyes.

Liar. As always. Lying has been his another hand which he got used to. Resulting to become a natural thing.

"Isn't it too obvious Hans?" I demanded, "You have a great anger against me- against us all."

"You have no proof, Anna."

He tucked both of his arms neatly behind his back. Hans slowly neared towards me. I gripped the clothing of my dress.

"As I've told you, sometimes people change." he said, "And sometimes it can be literally not what you imagine..."

He held out his hand and opened up his palm. I was about to decline. When a person does that, you're thinking that he's taking you somewhere. But in contradiction, his hand glowed.

I stumbled back, "Hans! You have a bulb inside your hand!"

Hans silently laughed and shook his head, "Goodbye Anna"

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

Anna came back from the high lands an hour later. She didn't immediately utter a word. Knowing her, she isn't at her usual shine when she showed up to me.

"Anna!"

I grasped both of her shoulders. Anna's posture were slump and different from the Anna I knew.

"Hey," I touched her cheek, "What happened?"

She looked at me. Here unfocused irises were scaring me.

"Later, Kristoff." then she untangled my arms and passed by me.

"Hey- hey!" I pulled her and said, "Snap off it feisty pants!"

She said nothing. Giving me a blank stare, the flaming-haired girl left me and the townspeople of Arendelle swarming around her, wondering why the Princess was acting monotonously.

Didn't I mention how I dislike it when people ignores you?

"But what about us?" a villager asked in search for plead. Another one sobbed in tears. A baby cried.

I thought, "Just follow Gerd." I said to them. I turned to the servant, "You know what to do."

Gerd nodded, "I'll bring them to the vacant places inside the palace gates now."

The victims paraded away, following Gerd.

I narrowed my eyes to the direction where Anna has gone off to. Something has happened there at the mountain. I'm sure of it. And I will find out what that is. With no hesitation, I chased after her.

* * *

**Anyway, I was planning to make a Jack FrostxElsa [Jelsa] fanfic. AU. Wherein Elsa is a wallflower ice skater and Jack is a famous ice hockey player.**

**AND ALSO**

**I was making a drabbles of all of the ships in Frozen. So tell me who and who you ship in Frozen and I'll make a drabble of it!**

**Thanks!**

**PS: I made a change in CHapter 9. Then I edited it again and add another scene. Hope you wont get tired of rereading it. x**


	11. Back Home

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Elsa's POV**

"Nnnhh..."

I groaned and opened my strained eyes and found my body resting sideways. I was lying on a cold stone floor, in where only the hardness mattered to me. Clenching my teeth together, I used my arms to sprang my upper body up. The first thing I spotted after lifting my head was the metal bars of a window. And behind it, a full moon.

The moon's soft glow enlightens everything it touches. Like drawing slanted lines on the floor and my face.

Frightening really, how the dungeon where I was locked up before reminds me of this. Everything's the same. Only...

When I tried freezing the handcuffs, it wouldn't work. The metal stay gleaming and not bothered. That scared me more.

Perhaps this was the wizard's jail, because it is immune to any kind of power. Now I feel that my state is hopeless. There'll be no one to get help from. No one will listen to me if I shout to this dark shadows surrounding me. Even Maverick whom the only person I trust in Southern Isles isn't around.

Maverick...

I exhaled, extracting white smoke from my mouth, sat against the brick wall and hugged my knees to my chest. In my mind, I can see a picture of his eyes closing in pain and stinging with red blotches. How is he right now? Is he safe?

If it weren't for Hans' cruelty, none of this would happen. I should be heading home right now. Evil is the motto of his life. Maybe he was leading Southern Isles now in the wrong direction of success. And he must be planning a death sentence for me. Hans desired to do that ever since he saw a spot on taking Arendelle.

So what should I do?

Lay across the pavement and wait for Death to invite me to afterlife?

I'll never allow Hans a chance to get a hand to my people in Arendelle and especially to Anna... since the last time they've been together alone. It wasn't much of a fun scenario.

The dungeon brought back memories of my isolation from everybody. It reminded me of times I was alone and depressed. Always have to count seconds which turns to hours, days and months every single day.

Though I can't think of other options to escape this prison. After all, this is what I'm born of. The coldness and the fears it brings. Maybe I should stay here...

"Elsa"

It was a voice trying hard to speak. I spun. There stood Maverick, huffing breathlessly.

I nearly teared out in joy.

"I came for you." he muffled between painful gasps. Maverick unlocked the cellar using the keys dangling on his pockets while clutching the side of his stomach.

"Thank God, Maverick. Thank God." I almost cried.

The bars creaked open. Without thinking, running to him, my hands palmed both of his cheeks and my lips went to his. I closed my eyes hard at the same time, thinking about how grateful I was having Maverick and partly regretting the kiss. Because we weren't a couple for me to do that.

"E-elsa..." he was flabbergasted. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

I squeezed his arm gently, "You came for me."

He nodded slowly.

"What happened to Hans?"

He just stared at me.

"Maverick!"

Maverick blinked, "Oh- uh- my brother- I mean _Hans_ is planning to go to your hometown- uh, Arendelle to destroy it in an alliance with the Duke of Wesselton."

I knew he was up to something.

"We should go now then. Help me with the cuffs"

He nodded. Maverick smashed the chain tailing behind me in shattered pieces using his sword. He held my hand and pulled me out.

We get past guards who were supposed to be watching my prison and made our way outside the castle in no efforts at all. When we stepped in to the town, the world has somehow shifted. In the middle of the night, people are clouding the streets. The children and the old. Lights of different blinks hung to the windows of their houses. Fair games entertained the audiences, and they were absorbed by the participants in cat calls and jeers.

"I almost forgot. It's the carnival today!" Maverick said to me.

"Don't worry. We'll get through it." I reassured.

I helped Maverick walk by holding the arm he wrapped around my shoulders. We entered through tight spaces and made a lot of excuses. And once we've reached the port we were out of breath and have aching muscles.

The sea was stagnant and still. The moon was checking its reflection on it. And above the waters was the ship to sail home. The crew saw us and waved below. Delighted to get back to Arendelle, I turned to him. "Come on!"

He just stared at me.

"Maverick..." I pleaded.

A blow of wind swept his brown hair. I searched his emerald eyes for an answer.

He looked away, "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

Maverick shrugged, "I have a job left here. To clean the dirt Hans left here in Southern Isles." he managed a sad grin, "Maybe I've already finished my first job of bringing you here to safety."

_But I've just loved you_, I said mentally.

"I understand you. I do." I tried to smile, but what came out was a shaking lips. The disadvantages of being a leader of a place. "I'll come back for you."

"You sure need to. Because you owe me now I save your life two times, remember?" Maverick said. He was always the naughty, charming one.

I smiled. Kindly, Maverick helped me up the stairs to the ship. Before I let go of his hand, we exchanged looks to each other and sang:

"_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**The lingering question kept me up**_

_**2 AM, who do you love?**_

_**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth**_

_**Wishing you were at my door**_

_**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you,**_

_**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**_

_**Until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back**_

_**As I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_"

Maverick watched the ship carry me from the port and away from him. Just at the same time, a couple of fireworks blasted into the sky. I looked up and stared, _I am going back home, Anna._

* * *

I know that this is too short and the song is long. Anyway, disclaimer: i dont own the song (Enchanted by taylor swift) nor frozen.

I actually lost my sense of writing this (?)

So some fuel of reviews to keep me up!

GUYS I HAVE A STORY IDEA. IT'S ANOTHER STORY ABOUT "WHAT IF DISNEY STUCK TO THEIR FIRST DRAFTS OF FROZEN?" THINGY. SO ITS FROZEN FIRST DRAFTS STORY. YUP, ARE YOU INTERESTED? TELL ME


	12. Dark Turn

**A/N**: I've been doing a Jelsa fanfic. Called 'Winter Love' Go check it if you're interested.

* * *

Chapter 12

**Kristoff's POV**

I've seen Anna braved on many risks countless times. For one, she tried to find her powerful sister who has a hard time maintaining her own curse. Another, when she blocked herself in defense in front of Hans who were trying to kill Elsa.

That was one of her traits I admire about her. But seeing her in conscious state- eyes glassy, walk controlled- as she took a path unto one of the dark halls I've never pass by inside the Arendelle Castle, I'm curious whether it's her bravery or recklessness. The truth was, most of the time Anna doesn't know how to balance the two.

"Where are you going?!" I trudged on behind her.

"Need to find..." Anna muttered, "...it..."

Now I was brisk walking beside her, in order to catch up with her fast pace, "What do you need to find?"

Anna stopped and spun to the left, facing me. I thought she was going to answer me but she just pushed me aside.

Astonished, I turned and followed her gaze to the empty room behind me.

"Gone..." Anna touched the only thing in the room- a chest full of cobwebs. "Lost... must tell him..."

"_Him?_" I wiggled my eyebrows quizzically, "Alright. I give up!"

When she was about to leave the room, I snuggled her waist, lifted her like a sack, and put her on my shoulder.

The Anna I've kno

* * *

wn would've protest but the girl I was carrying right now didn't bother to struggle. I went to the Arendelle Castle's Main Hall before dropping her right there. Her back pressed against a marble column.

"Okay, speak up!" I shook her awake, "Don't act like this to me! Tell me what's happening to you!" my eyes began watering, "Please come back to the usual awkward you..."

Anna's lips and eyes were still. I lowered my head in disappointment.

"Anna Bjorgman!" I said for one last time of persuading her, "That's what you want hear, right? Tell me... we're about to get married you know that? We're about to get married..."

"I'll answer the question for her." a masculine voice replied, not coming from Anna's throat.

Kristoff almost- _almost_ punched the lean man who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you do to Anna?!" Kristoff didn't give Hans the black eye but tugged the neat collar of the Prince's coat.

"Kristoff," Hans said, "Anna told me she doesn't want to marry you. She regretted saying yes when you've asked her if she would like to marry you, am I right?" he directed to Anna. She nodded.

"That's not true!" spat Kristoff.

Hans chuckled, "Very funny. Who would like to marry a man whose job is an ice harvester? It's a big shame for the person who would, honestly."

Kristoff glared at the man.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

We got delayed for a day. Since a storm was brewing when we crossed the ocean on the way home. Luckily, all of us survived.

The galleon ship arrived in Arendelle in the middle of afternoon, where the sun's intense heat is direct and striking. Just as I bolted to the railings of the vehicle to get a better look, the townspeople who saw me started shouting in joy.

"Queen Elsa has come back!"

"The Queen is here! She'll save us!"

Save us?_ From what_?

I turned to one of the ship's crew, "Put down the stairs!" I addressed. He slowly did as what he was told, "_Hurry!_"

A bit terrified, he snapped and moved faster. On my way down, they greeted me with bad news. One of them was about how a snow avalanche destroyed part of the town.

"And there's a news that hundreds of warship are going to declare a war against us!"

"Your majesty, help us! Protect us!"

Shouts of agreement wailed and pounded.

I nodded. "All of you. You need to calm down. Don't panic. I'll fix these things up. Anyway, where's Princess Anna?"

None of them answered and just did a shrug. However, the General of the Arendelle army broke the silence, "Come with me, Queen Elsa. I need to show you something."

"Alright."

* * *

The terrace of our castle was one of the highest level structure of buildings in our place. It allows me to see the vastness of the green and area and mountains, and the blue waters. It was admirable every season I observe it until the General showed me something, and it wasn't anymore.

"Look through here, your highness." I peeked on a long range telescope.

Dozens of miniature warships are closing in to Arendelle. Each has a flag perched on the ship, bearing their hometown. I recognized it already- Wesselton and Southern Isles. So being the one in charge, Hans must've accepted the Duke's offer.

I breathed. "Ready the army. Ready the canons and all weapons we have in store and go find Marshmallows. He'll help you in the army a lot."

"Marshmallow, ma'am?" the General asked in confusion.

I didn't know that sounded ridiculous, "He's a big monster made of snow."

"Oh that. I remember fighting him."

"Then go fetch him." I instructed.

He left at once.

I looked down among the people, observing each their faces and wishing that Anna's one of them. Something caught my eyes, other than the people. I stare at the dry plant I didn't notice my hand was holding on. I watch in fascination as the leaves turn fleshy green and the flowers bloom. When I removed my hand, the plant stopped reviving and growing. I examined my hands, dumbfounded.

_What's this? How can I heal the living thing?_

I flash-backed days ago, when the king gave me the curse again, and what he said. He's mentioned. "It's more than what you've asked for."

Maybe that was it. Maybe a power of..._ healing_? I have no idea.

The door behind me slammed open. I gasped loudly.

"Maverick!" I called.

"What are you doing?! _How-?_"

"No time to explain." he said urgently. "Hans- he's here-_ he's_-" he struggled with words.

"Whatever that is, it's better if we move on."

* * *

**Anna's POV**

_Did he just... call me Anna Bjorgman...?_

_No. No he didn't,_ something in the back of my mind says.

_You're wrong_, I replied. It sounded weak. _You're absolutely wrong!_ I said it louder this time. _You're controlling me every time! Turning the right ones to wrong ones- you are using me_!

_No I didn't_. the other one who speaks forced.

_I am done with you! I am going to escape this prison!_

_Don't_

_Goodbye_

I gasped in wake, touching my neck and doubling up.

"...it's a big shame for the person who would marry you, honestly..."

"Kristoff..." I mumbled weakly, my throat as dry as sandpaper.

"Anna- _you're back!_" Kristoff pushed Hans and wrapped his large arms around me.

"Oh Kristoff." I sobbed and buried my nose on his scent. Words of overwhelm flooded my lips. "I'm back. It's done. I miss you. I do."

He soothed my strawberry-blond hair. "God Anna. I love you, you know that? Don't ever get away from me again. Ever."

Behind him, Hans brandished a gleaming sword. His eyes were full of fury. "I won't allow you to have a happy ending!" he struck it to Kristoff's side.

"_Look out_!"

In my horror, his arms slid down from my slim waist. Kristoff howled in pain and dropped to the ground.

"And you idiot girl!" Hans held me without mercy, "I've had control over you but you've managed to break it. You didn't find Arendelle's treasure, did you?"

"No..." my face flooded with fountains of tears, "And you should believe me that you're never find it. Face it Hans, you'll never overpower me and Elsa."

Hans smirked. A cruel one, "I don't think so. Goodbye little girl. A new kingdom is coming. And you won't be part of it." and then, Hans arched the sword once again.

* * *

This is the third to the last chapter in this fic!


	13. Elsa's Sacrifice

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait! Second to the last chapter of my fic. I'm also a bit annoyed because my mom keeps interrupting me while writing and typing this like UGH

Whoop. I was inspired for this one

* * *

Chapter 13

**Elsa's POV**

"_ANNA!_"

Just in time when Maverick and I emerged in the main hall of the castle, Hans slashed his glassy sword at Anna. In a blink, her body soften, and she followed Kristoff's lead down to the polished floor now rained with blood.

Rage and pain arose inside me like colliding waves. I showered Hans shards of ice. In turn, he flicked an arm and fire burned the ice to water.

That doesn't stop there, I made large icy thorns appear from the ground in a domino effect but Hans dodged it quickly. He let go a ball of fire in my direction. Seizing my dress, I flipped to the side to miss it but instead hit Maverick square in the chest.

Maverick fell down unconsciously. My too much despise for Hans multiplied ten times. The fight continued in sparks of blue and red.

Both Hans and I made the temperature drop and rise to hellish freeze and boil. Before he made another offensive attack, I sneaked behind a tall column in defense.

"Little prick..." Hans cursed. His boots against marble clopped heavily.

My breathing was heavy too

"You can't hide from me forever, snow queen..."

I wanted to feel brave but I found myself shaking to the bones, knowing that fire melts ice...

"Surprised about my ability?" bragged Hans, "Well in my opinion, you'd better be..."

The clopping of his shoes can't be heard anymore.

I turned and stopped.

I gasped.

Something sharp almost tore my throat open.

I clutched Hans' arm to prevent the blade itself from protruding my skin. I knew that if I move or just move my head away, Hans could just move his hand in any direction and I would instantly die.

Hans laughed, the kind of laugh that raises the ends of my hair. The game was over, I can only look at him in pleading.

His ember eyes admired the view of me in terror, "You are too innocent-looking, dear Elsa... too weak... soon, you'll be joining your stupid younger sister, Anna... and I forgot to mention how I thank you for giving me your own kingdom..." his face crunched, the skin of his face folding and overlapping. He looked a little like a little devil. His arm moved-

I inhaled sharply.

I felt it, I did.

The pierce.

And almost- _almost_ knew what would happen after those dying seconds. But a flash of seconds put Hans groaning and pressing his head hard.

"_Elsa!_" Maverick voice warned, "Destroy him now!"

I hesitated. If I would kill Hans, it's like I've done a favor for something Hans himself would do.

But he almost slice me to death, and killed Anna in front of my eyes and killed Kristoff and the sorcerer, not to mention damaged Southern Isles. I know he shouldn't be forgiven.

I shouldn't let him do that again.

Closing my eyes, I stretched out my palm and froze Hans with a beam of blue. In slow motion, Hans turned into ice. His skin and clothes transformed to brittle kind, covering the flesh and cloth to ice chips. It continued spreading throughout his body. At the end, he made a frozen statue with his arm outstretched, as if he could block the ice away.

Exhausted, I knelt down.

"Thought we're impaled. By the way, he makes a good statue, don't you think?" Maverick joked, the tone not caring that it was his younger brother, "We could always sell it, you know."

A little bit dazed and aghast, I watch the hurt Maverick lean against a wall. One of his hand touching the burned of his body. I neared him and lay a hand against the red blotches.

"Ouch. Careful there..."

Whispering a silent comfort, I cured him. Healing a person was more challenging than those of making ice. It took a lot of my strength and power. But eventually his skin regained its original state.

"Look..." said Maverick, nudging a head towards the tall and wide windows of the main hall, and towards outside.

I glanced.

From here we can see that the battle ships are halfway already. Each positioned as if to surround Arendelle so that there'll be no escape from their doom. The dawn falling behind the ships seem to signal the end of bright hope.

I resisted the urge to try to get near to Anna and Kristoff first. Before I gave up, Maverick and I bolted towards outside.

My hands are shaking madly when we stood at the edge of Arendelle. A line of soldiers were behind us, Marshmallow one of them. They may stand strong, but I can see the fear on their faces.

_You don't need to sacrifice yourselves_, I silently told them. _Because I won't allow somebody to get hurt again_.

_Because I'll be the one sacrificing instead of you. It is my duty_.

And maybe my emotions was too driven fast to be able for me to release my power very strong.

Everything planned, I unleashed all of the energy I had in store.

The ground shook at a mind blowing magnitude. Large waves solidifying around Arendelle formed and grew taller, larger and wider... It continued on until it was taller than any of the galleon ships. I took another tug of power. A blizzard stormed the region, covering everything in instant snow. It hardened the large waves into fissures of iceberg.

Once I've done everything, I dropped in great tiredness.

There, I did it. The enemy can't attack back. What is wrong about the enemy's plan is that they didn't dare think what I was capable of.

"_Elsa- you-_" Maverick was speechless.

"_I_ know..." I muttered.

I know that I've created the world's largest defensive shield. With a width of hundred boulders and as thick as thousand walls. Working a function to keep Arendelle safe and inside its shell, and to keep the ships outside at bay.

Truth was, I never really wanted to hurt anyone. Not even the enemy, so I created a barrier to separate us. The defense would be there until they call the fight off and surrender through raising a white flag.

"You hair's turning dark again Elsa..." he said.

"Really...?" I checked. Half of my hair was indeed all dark. Though it didn't matter anymore. Nothing does.

Ignoring everything, I half jogged and half stumbled back inside the main hall.

"Elsa! Where are you going?!" Maverick, stunned, followed me.

At the entrance of the main hall I fell. So I just used my arms to slid my way to Anna and Kristoff. It was slow and painful- with the raggedness of my breathing and overused of my curse.

"_What are you doing_!" Maverick shouted and caught up with me.

I groaned and tried to speak, "_Going to heal... them..._" I don't know if reviving works, but I tried. With all my might, I placed my hand on Kristoff and healed him. It tortures me, it feels like I'm passing my own life force to his.

After a moment or so, Kristoff coughed and regained life. I felt a quarter of my hair withered black. I moved on to Anna

"_Elsa stop! Please_!"

Maverick locked my wrists, "_Please_-"

"NO! Get off me!" I struggled free, my tears escaping my eyes and falling unto Anna's face. When I'm free, I held Anna's hand. "Must... revive them. I love Anna... she'll rule Arendelle instead of me... she'll be great... she'll be better... I'm nothing..."

"AND you're going to leave me just like that?!"

I glanced at Maverick. His green eyes were glittering with tears. Maybe it was my last time to see his handsome face.

_I love you... but I can't..._

I didn't reply and returned to my work. Vision blurry, I looked at my younger sister's pale face and closed eyes, mesmerizing her image. I closed my eyes and transferred my power to my hand and healed her. All at once, Anna's body got warmer and the strands of my hair turned black.

She gasped and coughed.

_I did it_.

I laughed mentally in my mind and cried in real life with joy. In joy for my simple accomplishment. Without control of my body, I lay against the tiled floor and once again closed my eyes.

The Aurora Borealis from the outside sky were the last thing I saw.

I didn't have to worry about tomorrow. After all, I did everything I could. Heaven knows I tried my _best_, so now it's my time to take my _rest_.

* * *

**And that's the real reason why I cried while writing Elsa's part**.


	14. Aurora Borealis

**A/N**: Don't kill me because of that last chapter. Sorry if I made you cry. Btw, I love the last line of that chapter.

YOU CAN SKIP THE SONG HERE.

ANYWAY, FOR A BETTER FEELS OVERLOAD. GO READ THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE MOVING ON WITH THIS. FOR BETTER EXPERIENCE, LISTEN TO 'THE GREAT THAW' AVAILABLE IN YOUTUBE OR FROZEN SOUNDTRACK.

* * *

Chapter 14

**Anna's POV**

Silence hollowed the room, only to be broken by the coughs Kristoff and I makes at our wake. After sitting up, we looked at each other for a moment in surprise, registering a question why we were still alive.

A cry wailed in our ears, swiveling us in alert. My hand brushed on somebody else's. Looking down on the floor, I paled when I saw who was lying beside me...

Cold... and lifeless...

"_ELSA!_"

I went over her, checking the pulse, finding signs of life. My heart was being ripped into shreds, to shards and to tiny million pieces when something dawned into me.

Elsa's... _gone_.

The d-word feels too ugly to mention, much less think about. I observed my sister's face, frail and pretty against the Aurora Borealis' light.

_She's a beautiful disaster_, I thought.

My lips shivered and I buried my nose on her dark hair. I thought she wasn't going to leave me alone... But now I know that I'll never have a sister again... Now I'm regretting and wishing that we should have spent more time with each other... I wish she wasn't that desperate to protect me in any possible way. Lastly, I wish life's not that short for vulnerable human being such as us...

_**"Life's too short**_

_**To be such an oblivious fool**_

_**So reckless that I couldn't see**_

_**Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved**_

_**That I only ever thought of me**_

_**I wish I saw things clearly**_

_**I guess I'm just not the sort**_

_**Now all I know is life's too short..."**_

Tears flows from my eyes to the strands of Elsa's hair.

"She died for you, you know." the guy who was crying, now wiping his face, told me.

Speechless, I just stare back at the guy and back to Elsa. I can only hug her tightly and more close, afraid to let her go, like if I did, everything of her would vanish away.

_You stubborn thing. You shouldn't have done that for me. You shouldn't have. I'm just the spare, you were the admirable queen._

"Anna..." Kristoff rests an arm around my petite shoulders. He didn't know what to say.

_Take me with you_, I said to her. _Take me with yo_u. You said you'll never leave me alone again, right? You promised. And you know, we still have a missing Olaf to build, Elsa. I know you wanna build a snowman with me...

Please come back.

The lights around the room seems to lit brighter. I didn't almost care, until I noticed that it wasn't the fireplace nearby, nor the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, but it was the awake sky I never seem to recognize 'til now.

"The Aurora... Grand Pabbie always tells me that they're always watching this place from above..." Kristoff whispered to me. "Because they're to guide everyone in need."

I gazed at the sky. The spilled neon glowed more rich and dazzling. Like an alive person moving on its own, it started waving through the night and to my surprise- entered inside the wide windows of the Arendelle Castle. It rounded us all slowly.

"What_ is_ happening?" I asked, confused. Kristoff was too awed to answer.

Deliberately, the Aurora Borealis shot forward to Elsa. It circles her wrists, her arms, her legs and her whole body. The lights pulled Elsa away from me, but I pulled her hand until my knuckles had gone white. What is the lights doing?!

"Let her go" Kristoff said to me. Reluctantly, I did what I was told.

The Aurora wrapped Elsa's whole, and lit up like a flashlight so bright I had to cover my eyes with my arm. It lasted for seconds. When the lights faded and so was the Aurora Borealis, I warily removed the block off my eyes.

Standing there, gorgeous and alive- my sister, _Elsa_.

I cried and ran to her like a child. Elsa laughed and entangled her arms around me. I hugged her back and laughed. We both sobbed mightily like we didn't see each other for ages. So this is real happiness, I thought.

"Gosh, Elsa..." I snuggled my nose on her french braid. "You are so stupid for sacrificing yourself for me and Arendelle." I frowned, "But how did you do that?"

"You mean revive you and Kristoff?" Elsa said. "That's just a little more than what I've asked for from the sorcerer himself."

"Healing powers, huh? It's pretty amazing." I commented. Elsa smiled at me.

"Elsa! You're- you're..." the stranger guy neared Elsa, his appearance looks familiar. Then it clicked, he just looks like...

"HANS!" I exclaimed.

The stranger looked at me. I stepped back, afraid that he was really Hans who tried to kill me twice. However, Elsa stepped in, "He is... not Hans." she chewed her lips. "Anna... Meet Maverick, my-"

"Ultimately loving boyfriend." the guy offered, smirking.

"WHAT?" I snapped.

Elsa panicked. "No! What I was going to say is-"

"You went home with a stranger who suddenly becomes your boyfriend?!" I said.

"Look who's talking," Elsa said gently, crossing her arms. "The girl who tries to marry a guy she's just met."

I flushed red. Elsa raised an eyebrow at me, not saying another word. Kristoff was trying hard not to laugh. While the Maverick one was a bit confused on what Elsa has said.

I know it looks insane, but I suddenly chuckled hard. Maybe because everything's back to normal, or maybe because Elsa has returned back to life.

* * *

**-So my idea in these ending was... like an alternate version of what happened in Frozen. If Elsa sees Anna get frozen, what if Anna sees Elsa almost in the verge of death too**?

STOP CRYING NOW YOU POOR BEINGS. I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT I DID.

**Upcoming next: The Epilogue:**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N**: Dear beings, it's time to say goodbye. This is my last update for this story. Thank you for all of your support to make this possible to happen and to end. I love you all, you know that

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Frozen

**Dedication**: To all of you, I dedicate this.

* * *

Epilogue

I told Anna the whole story. From the moment I froze Hans to an immersible statue to the last breathe I took by healing Anna herself. Anna was a bit mad at me, ignoring me sometime. I also received bonus points from her hour preaching about my stubbornness to protect her. Telling me that I was lucky to have the Aurora Borealis on Arendelle and that I wasn't thinking well at that time. But she thanked me anyway for saving their lives.

Though those lights never appeared again. While the Aurora is inside of me, my powers would be infinite and so would be my life, but as every being, I'll still age. The trolls who arrived the place an hour later after the silent war subsided told us that the Aurora had done its job, and while it lives inside me, I should continue its job. And that is protecting the people of Arendelle.

So I hypothetically I can't promise Anna not to risk my life again.

I asked Grand Pabbie to do me a special favor. I wanted him to delete Hans' memory and replace it with only the good ones he spent with his brothers- which was very few. He also removed his powers.

I unfroze the ice around him. Hans coughed, shaking and pale. While Grand Pabbie touched his forehead and did the magic.

"I guess you brothers should treat him better next time." I informed Maverick.

He nodded. "People makes mistakes. And this was one of what we did."

Hans, I guess, would live as a cheery person in the next chapter of his life.

As for Olaf- with a sway of my arm, I built him again. Both Anna and I were afraid for the outcome- if it was still him. And when Olaf blinked and said, "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I knew it was still the Olaf who remembered us.

Anna hugged the little buddy tight and shed tears. Moments later, we had a snowball fight. I must say that I never loose such competition. Like who dares challenge the Queen of Ice and Snow in a snowball duel?

Anyway, Kristoff and Anna surprises me with a news of their proposal which happened when I was gone. I was surprised, a bit irritated but finally I approved of the wedding.

Maverick told me that he was coming back at Southern Isles for a while, to fix the destruction Hans made by killing the sorcerer. Charles, the eldest brother who was currently living, replaces the throne as king. I myself would also do my queen duties first. I manage to repair the houses destroyed by the snow avalanche and melt the things I've frozen during the silent war.

The duke of Wesselton was reported kicked out of his throne, in my delight. Now the recent leader of Wesselton was making new alliance with me as business partner in trade. And I gradually accepted.

So all of this happened in a good month. When my birthday came during summer, Anna gave me a special gift. Two dolls who look like exactly our younger selves. I asked her where she got it, her reply was,

"When we're used to be best buddies."

I smiled, "And we are best buddies now again, right?"

Anna squealed, "Yes!"

And even we were beyond being a child and a teenager, we played the dolls together for the first time in forever.

When summer ended and almost a year has passed, Maverick proposed to me. He gave me a beautiful ring with snowflakes etches around the curve silver. Both Maverick and I planned to have a double wedding with Kristoff and Anna.

"Sven and Olaf would be the best men." Kristoff suggested.

Who else would there be? I thought. Mama and papa have been long gone. Maybe if they were alive right now, they'd be proud off what we've journeyed to.

I told Anna the fact rather shyly.

"Yes. They'd be proud of us and what have we become." Anna slid her arm around mine. I smiled a smile that didn't reach up to my eyes. And we both looked up to the night sky which was Aurora-less but still beautiful.

The double wedding has been planned to happen a week later. We've been preparing for it really hard, deciding the decorations, the place and the theme.

In the end, we got a fancy winter theme. The workers who will put up the decorations wasted nothing because it was I who did the work with just the flicks and sways of my arms.

"Don't tire yourself. Big day tomorrow." Maverick reminded me.

"You don't tell a queen what to do."

"But not my future wife"

I pushed him playfully

* * *

The day has come for the double wedding to happen. It was a big event- a thousand visitors coming to witness the joining of the hearts of two couple in Arendelle, the real reason why I don't feel at ease at all. Just pacing back and forth around my bedroom.

A knock on the door signifies that the time has finally come. I let the servant who knocked t the door in, and she helped me fit into my wedding gown carefully.

Around the afternoon, Anna and I met at the beginning of the carpet. Where we would walk like a pageant queen heading to the grand stage. Anna was cute and gorgeous as usual. Her hair was plotted in a bun, and her freckles are being overcome by the big smile she radiates. When I saw her, all my worries has been erased.

"Pretty as always, sis." she complemented

I replied, "Same to you."

Our soon-to-be husbands were already waiting at the front. The orchestra began to play a silent march. Since Sven and Olaf aren't allowed to join us in the walk (because of some reasons), we escorted each other unto the aisle. Slow and careful our walk were. The people weer watching us keenly, some even tapped handkerchiefs to their swollen eyes.

Why do people always cry on weddings?

And when we were about to part away, I thought that it's not only to welcome our new lives but partly to say goodbye because it was one of those last times that we'll live together alone as sisters. I wonder if she was thinking the same thing?

I squeezed Anna's hand before greeting Maverick in exchange. I brushed a strand of hair and tuck it in behind my ear. But I really did that to erase my tears. Now I know why they're crying about.

"It's alright." Maverick saw it, but didn't understand the very cause.

The priest who once declared me as the Queen of Arendelle lead the wedding. We vowed our truthful words and utter the famous, "_I do._" Maverick's stare was warm when we inserted each other's finger a ring of pure gleam. I cherished him back. Just because of that, I knew we would have a great time for our future. When it comes to the kissing part, the crowd swerved and cheered for us.

"I love you." said Maverick

"I love you too." I pronounced

Maverick took my hand and we stepped down the stairs. Anna and I have been given a bouquet of flowers.

"Ready?" I mouthed to my baby sister.

"Yep."

We stood facing against the audiences. Anna and I threw the flowers at the same time. It landed on two elegant women's hands. They squealed in joy. I gave a silent laugh and entwined my fingers through Maverick's.

"Careful, you might freeze my hands." Maverick whispered to my ear

"Oh come on..."

The after wedding party was brilliant. Unlike the coronation day, nothing was bothering me. If possible, it was even happier. I tried to find Anna among the dancing people. Then I saw her leaning over the long table where the food platters were placed.

Curious, I strode forward and peeked from behind her shoulder.

"Anna! Don't you eat all the chocolates!" I said.

"_Whu- uh, hey Elph_a!" Anna said, chocolate bars stuffed inside her cheeks, puffing it out like a bun. She wiped the chocolate plastered around her lips and acted like she was doing nothing.

"You should have left something for the guests. Honestly, what an attitude." I huffed.

Anna looked like she was going to burst in tears. I suddenly chuckled, "Nah, I'm just joking. There's more in the kitchen. What I mean is you should've left something for me too. You're not the only one who had 'chocolate' in their food vocabulary."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Anna brushes her hair.

"It's okay. Let's find Kristoff, I'm going to tell him something."

Anna joined me in search for Kristoff. Then I found him unexpectedly talking to my very own husband, Maverick.

"Learn from the pro, bro. Just ask me when you have some men problems." I heard Maverick told that to Kristoff.

Kristoff nods awkwardly, "Sure... bro."

Both Anna and I giggled from the men's unusual actions. I coughed in order for them to know about our presence.

"Oh, so the girls are here." Maverick said

"I just wanted to say something to my brother-in-law." I declared.

Kristoff uneasily shuffled his foot, "What is it, Queen Elsa?" Maybe Kristoff was thinking, nothing beats than being addressed by your wife's sister.

I mentally smiled. Sometimes I like being bossy. I glowed at the mention of my title, "My sister, Anna here is the most precious thing I treasure for my whole life since we're the only ones left in from our original family. You need to promise me that you'll never hurt her heart nor hurt her in any forms of physical tortures. Do you understand?"

Kristoff bowed quickly that his nose almost bumped on the floor, "Yes your highness!"

"Elsa!" Anna pinched me

"What? I'm just doing the right thing."

* * *

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

I suggested to Anna that we go over this terrace where I used to stay when nobody's around- when it's only the night sky and me. I always feel comfortable there, though having no idea why. The wedding was a big flip of my life. I insist on recalling something of my old past, to ease the sudden shock. And after all, what is present without the past?

"Kristoff and I are planning to visit some places. Is that okay for you?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "Is that a honeymoon?"

The strawberry-haired girl blushed, "No! I mean- he said he'll take me to far places where I've never been before."

"Of course."

We stood beyond the terrace. I rest my elbows on the railings and felt the wind rushing.

"_This is amazing_!" Anna spread her arms and tiptoed.

I chuckled

"You're the best sister anyone could ever had!" she told me.

"I don't want a sister more like me anymore. You're all that completes my life." and we both know that it was like saying_ I love you_ to each other in a unique manner.

I lifted my hands and made it snow.

"It's nearly there!" Anna said.

I know, Anna. Winter is coming. And there are more to look forward to.

An idea falls into my head like a glinting snowflake. I turned to Anna with bright eyes, "Anna, do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

I have a new Frozen story coming! It's entitled: _**Frozen: The First Drafts**_. It's about the first drafts of Disney about Frozen, wherein Elsa's the main villain, etc. It will include all the songs of Frozen from unofficial to the official. So are you guys interested? Tell me!

What do you think about this story, "For the First Time In Forever"? Is the journey worth memorable? Does it need any improvements? Tell me that also!

By the way, I think I'm adding extra scenes. I dunno.

**And the journey of this fic stops here**. Thank you for all the support by reviewing, favoriting and following!


End file.
